Yamcha....A Saiya-jin?
by TripJackson
Summary: When Yamcha becomes a lab rat, things get interesting
1. Default Chapter

"Yamcha.... A Saiyan?" by: TripJackson  
  
It was a warm and sunny summer day. Gokou and his friends had been planning on collecting these new DragonBalls, for a while now. With Dr. Brief's help the day for their departure had finally arrived. The ship that they were going to use was roughly twice as big as Gokou's original ship that he traveled to Namek in. The main level was complete with a gravity training device, command chairs, and one large console. Complete with flashing lights and hundreds of buttons and knobs. While everyone was saying their good-byes, Yamcha noticed that Goten had been on his cell-phone for over an hour trying to say good-bye to his girlfriend, with no success. Yamcha noticed that the longer those two talked the longer it would take for everyone to find all those DragonBalls.  
  
They ship's engine whined and finally started. With that the ship hurled itself towards the stars. Yamcha looked on as his friends left to find the seven Black Star DragonBalls. He slightly chuckled to himself as Goten ran up to the Capsule Corp ship as it pulled away from Earth's gravity. Goten just shrugged off the forgetfulness of his family and went to pick up his girlfriend to go to a movie.  
  
Yamcha had been spending way too much time at Capsule Corp, ever since Bulma left him for Vegeta. "Why did Vegeta have to be wished back by the Namekian DragonBalls?" Yamcha thought as he turned and away from the launch site and headed back to Capsule Corp.  
  
With everyone gone, Yamcha buried himself in his work...  
  
About a week after everyone was gone, Dr. Briefs, owner of Capsule Corp., approached Yamcha with a proposition about an experiment. This experiment was not like any other one Dr. Briefs had performed before. It required one human specimen, namely Yamcha. It required him to take daily injections of a serum.  
  
This serum nicknamed "ASD, " for Artificial Saiyan DNA. It was designed to complete a saiyans DNA so that they could become perfect and be able to pass SSJ level 4, HOPEFULLY. Although, the process wasn't a sure thing. First, it had to be tested.  
  
The only saiyan left around to try it would be Goten, but he was too busy playing kissy-face with his girlfriend. "Well," thought Dr. Briefs, "If it can't be tested on a Saiyan, then how about someone who has had experience dealing with Saiyans. Yamcha"  
  
At first Yamcha was a little leery of Dr. Briefs proposition, but later realized that this could give him the chance he had always wanted, to get back at Vegeta. So, Yamcha accepted readily.  
  
With this, Dr. Briefs began the treatments. One inject of ASD, per day, for one month.  
  
At first there was no change, but after about three days, the ASD began to affect Yamcha's DNA, he became more aggressive, and more violent towards pictures of his enemies. Especially Vegeta.  
  
Dr. Briefs had confined Yamcha to the Capsule Corp grounds, so that he wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else. As the injections continued Yamcha began to accept them and eventually learned to control his outbursts and his thoughts. He was able to do this through several hours of meditation everyday.  
  
About a week after the injections of ASD had ceased, Yamcha had fully accepted his new strength and power. He started training again, and soon realized that his new power was far beyond the expected limit and was continuing to rise every time he trained. "Soon," he thought, "soon I will have my revenge on Vegeta!" With that he jumped into the air and proceeded towards Kami's Island, for more training.  
  
While there Yamcha received battle training through the advice of Dende. He also watched as Baby went from Gohan to Goten and finally to Vegeta. He looked on as the battle between SSJ 4 Gokou fought against SSJ 3 Oozaru Bebi-Vegeta. Watching helplessly from above Yamcha hoped and wished that Gokou would defeat Bebi-Vegeta by killing him, but yet that would not make it possible for Yamcha to have his revenge.  
  
As the other Z Warriors watched the battle wage on, Yamcha contacted each one and asked them to help him train, so he could rejoin them, but he never lead them to believe anything other than that.  
  
Yamcha trained with Krillin first, to learn the Destructo Disk. Once Yamcha had mastered it, the two warriors sparred with each other for hours on end. Finally producing one victor, Yamcha. Next up was Tien, with Chaozu by his side. Tien taught him how to master the Tri-Form technique. Once Yamcha had mastered that, Chaozu fought along side Tien against Yamcha for almost 2 hours. Yamcha won, but barely because of his newly acquired Tri-Form technique helped him get the upper hand. When it was all said and done, Tien and Chaozu almost beat Yamcha. Finally it was time for Gohan to fight. The only words that Yamcha spoke were, "Don't hold back." With that Gohan attacked without going Super Saiya-jin. Yamcha beat him easily, once again Yamcha cried, "Don't hold back!" At the sound of these words, Gohan went SSJ, then SSJ 2. Yamcha was feeling better by the minute, his power was growing at an enormous rate, with every punch he threw, he thought about this fight being against Vegeta.  
  
This acquired his newly acquired Saiyan blood to boil. With that he tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and only thought about his hatred for Vegeta, causing his body to go into convulsions, and let his new Saiyan blood take over. Thus transforming him into a Super Saiya-jin. As he felt the new power rise from within, he chuckled to himself as he realized that he was more power full than Gohan at SSJ level 2. With this new power, he made short work from the younger warrior.  
  
Before Gohan even came close, Yamcha slipped a Senzu bean into his mouth, so that there would be no long term effects from their battle.  
  
During their battle, SSJ 4 Gokou finished off Vegeta. With the winning of this raging battle, SSJ 4 Gokou absorbed the DragonBalls, to make him the strongest fighter in the entire galaxy.  
  
Upon realizing that Gokou had been turned into the strongest fighter in the universe, Yamcha flew down by his side. He congratulated Gokou on his victory over Vegeta, then slyly asked Gokou to train himself. Gokou told Yamcha that he should try training with the other Z Warriors first. Yamcha replied with the words, "Been there, done that, too easy." Gokou was thrown back by his words and said, "Even Gohan?" "Especially Gohan," uttered Yamcha.  
  
At the sound of Yamcha's reply, Gokou went SSJ level 1 and proceeded to rush at Yamcha. He side-stepped the attack and watched Gokou stumble aimlessly away from him. Noticing Gokou's error, Yamcha charged up to SSJ level 1 himself, and proceeded to go after his new opponent.  
  
As Gokou regained his footing, he turned to face Yamcha, but the fighter that was once there had disappeared and a newer, stronger Yamcha stood before him. The scars were still there, but the hair was different it had turned to black with gold highlights. His eyes weren't the same either, they were a yellowish color and the looked more intense and fiery than the his normal, cheery looking eyes. Gokou could also sense a power, a power that rivaled his own.  
  
SSJ Gokou finally realized that Yamcha was much stronger than he had anticipated he progressed into SSJ level 3, completely skipping over level 2. Yamcha followed suit and charged his own body up causing him to go into his own version of SSJ level 2, his hair stayed the same length, but more of his hair turned gold. Over half of his hair had been turned gold with the new transformation. His hair now shimmered brightly in the intense sunlight. 


	2. The Battle Begins

Chapter II  
  
The Battle Begins  
  
The breeze swirled around the titans as they stared each other down. Gokou pondered where Yamcha had gathered all this power from, at that moment he realized his new power must be part of one of Dr. Brief's experiments. Thereupon that thought, Gokou wondered why Yamcha needed all this power and why he wanted to be trained now.  
  
Gokou opened with a punching rush, to which Yamcha dodged. Out of nowhere, Gokou caught him off guard and sent an uppercut to Yamcha's jaw. The power from the hit sent Yamcha flying back into a crater left over from Gokou's fight with Vegeta. Yamcha hit the ground with a deafening "thud." He was quickly on his feet and charging out of the crater, when Gokou appeared at the rim. Yamcha never even flinched as Gokou powered up a Kamehameha and hurled it through the air at the charging Yamcha. He caught the full blast in his chest and never even missed a step as he continued to climb out of the crater.  
  
When he reached the top Yamcha knocked Gokou back with an elbow smash to the stomach. As Gokou lurch back, Yamcha wasted no time in blasting his own Kamehameha towards Gokou. This time the discharge did some damage, he had smacked Gokou in the right shoulder, causing him spin forcefully towards to ground, his body slammed into the ground and rolled several feet before he came to a stop.  
  
As Gokou staggered to his feet, Yamcha was there waiting on him, this about all else ticked Gokou off beyond all control. He would have went SSJ 4, but since the moon was destroyed, there was no chance of him changing. This of course limited his power. Before Gokou could even move, Yamcha hit him, in the stomach, with everything he had. The only way Gokou new to beat Yamcha was to use the Genki-Dama, and hope he it wouldn't kill him.  
  
Gokou started to drop out of SSJ 3 as soon as Yamcha wasn't paying attention. Gokou dropped to the ground and initiated the charging up of the spirit bomb.  
  
Vegeta had finally recovered after the battle with Gokou, that he didn't even remember. He quickly hopped out of his hospital bed and half-walked, half-limped to the window. Vegeta peered out the window and in the distance, he sensed two battle powers that were stronger than his own. Thinking that he might be able to help one of the titans, he shuffled over to the closet and commenced putting his uniform and his cracked armor back on. When he finished, he flung himself into the air, shattering the window. Vegeta then flew, as fast as he could, towards the battle ground. 


	3. The Final Bout

Chapter III  
  
The Final Bout  
  
All at once, Yamcha stopped attacking and looked toward the sky. VEGETA!? He was decending from the sky. At this spectacle, Yamcha changed levels again, this time to SSJ level 3, causing his hair to grow much longer and to turn to solid gold and his body to gain more muscle mass.  
  
Vegeta didn't recognize him at first, but then as he came closer to the titans, his memory returned to him. It was Yamcha, but he was different. The hair, the size of his body. "No, It can't be him, he was never this strong!!" screamed Vegeta.  
  
Yamcha leaped into the air and headed straight for Vegeta, with his fist drawn back ready to strike as they passed. Time seemed to slow down as the two enemies flew towards each other. When Vegeta grew close enough, Yamcha locked his eyes on Vegeta. When they were less than two feet apart, Yamcha let his fist connect with Vegeta's face. With one hit, he had been fataly wounded. His body began to fall lifelessly towards earth. With a sickening thud, his body collided with the ground, leaving a small crater around his body.  
  
Gokou watched as Vegeta fell to the Earth and fell to his knees as he realized that Vegeta couldn't be wished back anymore, leaving Trunks and his sister fatherless for the future to come. It was all Gokou could do to get off his knees and stumble over to where Vegeta's body now lay. He once again fell to his knees and began to cry, for now Gokou was the only full blooded Saiyan left in the entire galaxy, or was he? 


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter IV The Calm Before The Storm  
  
It has been a week since the death of the warrior Vegeta. His family still morns over him. Gokou has been gone for six days and hasn't contacted anyone except Dende and then it was only to tell him to tell Gokou's family that he is all right.  
  
Bulma took the news hard, but seems to be working through the insanity. Chibi Trunks hasn't realized yet that his father cannot be revived, even by the Dragon Balls. Bra is in complete denial of the entire ordeal.  
  
Yamcha soared through the air with a heavy heart. Knowing that his arch rival never had a chance angered him severely. Not because he had won, but knowing that it hadn't been a fair fight, Yamcha never even thought about giving Vegeta a chance.  
  
Finally, he had arrived where he had been travelling to for the last hour. It was a small island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It had white sandy beaches, exotic birds gliding through the air, and palm trees, hundreds, upon thousands of palm trees lined the beach. Past the palms was nothing but a dark green, dense forest.  
  
Yamcha lightly landed on the sand and felt it settle beneath his feet. He slowly walked forward past the palms, into the jungle. Yamcha walked for about twenty minutes until he reached a small clearing. "This is it," he said to himself as he sat in the center of the clearing. Thereupon he began to meditate.  
  
Through his meditation, he was able to concentrate enough power through his body to grow his own Saiyan tail.  
  
"Could it be?" Gokou thought as he accelerated towards the island. "Whoever it is, his power level is immense." Gokou slowed his pace as he finally caught sight of the gladiator. "Yep, it's him." Gokou could feel his muscles tense as he saw the Yamcha just sitting there, as if taunting him. Fighting back every impulse in his body, Gokou flew back to Capsule Corp.  
  
Inside Capsule Corp...  
  
"Bulma, is the device ready yet,?" the impatient Gokou asked as Bulma labored over a small metallic orb. "Almost, give me five more minutes," she replied. Gokou thought that he should go to Karin Tower to get some Senzu Beans for himself if Yamcha was as strong as he thought.  
  
"Karin, do you have any fresh Senzu Beans,?" Gokou yelled as he approached Karin Tower. "Only a couple," Karin yelled as he tossed the bag to Gokou as he emerged from over the edge of the railing. "Thanks Karin, I owe you one," Gokou remarked as he flew from Karin Tower back to Capsule Corp.  
  
The door at Bulma's lab was flung open as Gokou stepped inside. Bulma simply tossed the orb in Gokou's direction and he caught it in his right palm, with no problem. "Just push the button on the top, and let it do the work." With that Gokou turned and escaped into the bright afternoon sunlight towards the island, the one that Yamcha was now inhabiting. 


	5. The Final Confrontation

Chapter V  
  
The Final Confrontation  
  
Gokou landed softly on the white sand and headed straight for that immense power. As he reached the edge of the clearing, he held the orb out in his opened right hand and proceeded to push the button on the mechanism. It began to hum, then shot straight into the air and began to spin.  
  
Gokou looked directly at the object and slowly began to change into an Oozaru. With ease Gokou was able to regain control over his body. Gokou, now Super Saiya-jin level 4, stood ready as he watched in astonishment as Yamcha began to change, but he didn't turn into an Oozaru, he just turned into level 4, but it was different. The hair that was supposed to be a black was now bright red. The hair covering his body was black and brown instead of red, like normal.  
  
Without warning Gokou flew to Yamcha's side and began to punch Yamcha repeatedly in the head, neck, and upper torso. With one final punch Gokou knocked Yamcha to the ground. Gokou quickly landed about fifty feet from the now wounded combatant. Gokou quickly charged up and threw a tremendous Kamehameha in Yamcha's direction.  
  
The blast however was somehow caught and volleyed back in Gokou's direction, via Yamcha. Gokou quickly side-stepped the oncoming blast and charged up his body once again. This opponent was truly getting to Gokou. Through his frustration with the new Saiyan, Gokou's rage grew. It grew enough that Gokou had reached the highest level ever recorded, Super Saiya- jin level 5.  
  
All at once Gokou's body began to tremble and shake. The black hair that was covering his head had turned to a bright gold. The fur covering his body had receded, leaving the skin rugged and dark red in color. His tail turned the same shade of blonde that his hair had and grew twice it's length.  
  
It was all Yamcha could do to open his eyes and witness the change that was taking place before him. He watched closely as Gokou changed. As he changed, Yamcha stepped back, for he could see that this was the end of him. With his acceptance of his approaching demise, a new sense of pride washed over the ragged warrior. This pride was comforting, yet, illusive. Then, as quick as he had felt these emotions, they were gone. Leaving Yamcha a desolate and barren shell of a Saiyan. "I wish this had never happened."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gokou could now sense Yamcha's emotions and everything that he had wanted since the new transformation, into SSJ 5. Sensing that Yamcha was at his weakest at that particular moment, Gokou headed straight for him. He drew back his fist, and was ready to strike, when Yamcha slipped around behind Gokou, and proceeded to put him into a Full Nelson.  
  
With it applied, Gokou tried to break out by sheer strength, with no luck. Finally Gokou came up with a plan, he leapt into the air, Yamcha still clinging to his back, and when he reached about five hundred feet, he turned. His back now faced the ground, he then pushed Yamcha down with all his might. Sensing that he would soon be turned into a pancake, Yamcha let go of Gokou and slipped out from underneath him.  
  
Noticing that he was free, Gokou grabbed Yamcha by the arm and flung him toward the Earth. Yamcha's arms and legs flailed wildly before impacting with the ground. Ka-boom!  
  
Yamcha tried to get up out of the crater, but his arms and legs were like cement, they didn't want to move. Finally, he was able to move his body just enough to get him into an upright sitting position. The last thing that he remembered seeing was Gokou headed straight for him, with his right hand drawn back, as if to hit something, or someone.  
  
He sat up inside his hospital bed, and rang the button for the nurse. After about 40 rings, a nurse finally came into view. "Where am I?" spoke the bandaged man. "Why, you're in a hospital. You took some pretty bad hits out there, didn't you," replied the nurse. The man looked her directly in the eyes and said these words.  
  
"I don't know, I can't remember anything." 


	6. Epilogue

Sand swirled in the evening air as the sun slowly sank into the horizon. A single green jeep pulled off of the desolate road with a screeching halt as the brakes found their mark. As the jeep jerked rapidly to a halt, the engine sputtered and finally died. A thin line of smoke rippled out just past the hood. "Oh great, I guess this means we'll have to walk, right Puar?" said the man in the driver's seat. The jeep itself was a dark green, almost black against the oncoming nightfall. There was a small, but noticeable dent on the left front fender from a rock that hard been thrown from a passing semi that had caused it. The canvas top was not attached which left the roll bars and the front and back seats open to the elements. The door of the jeep flew open and the foot of the driver swung out and onto the ground. Sand surged around his boot as he placed his left foot on the ground. He reached over to the passenger's side and softly wrapped his hands around the straps of an old backpack. Carefully, he placed the bag over his right shoulder, being careful not to jar the contents. Inside the bag lay his blue and white cat, Puar, who was sleeping soundly until the driver had stopped the jeep. The driver had at one time been called the Desert Bandit, but now, he was known as Yamcha. The only thing he thought about was finding some place to eat, hopefully a small cafe or maybe just a small restaurant and a place to hole up during the cold desert nights. With his cargo secured on his back, the Desert Bandit began his long walk towards the small town that lay two and a half miles down the lonely desert road. * * * The diner was a little over fifty feet in length and the floor stood a little over three feet off the ground. There were four steps in sections of two that were separated by a short walkway. The door was glass and had a metal bar for a handle. The place reeked of cigar smoke and pork. Yamcha looked around slowly and found a booth by one of the many windows. He sat next to the window and ever so gently laid the backpack down in the seat next to himself. He looked hard at the table's surface as if trying to stare through the top of it. He seemed slightly hunched over in the booth, considering his height compared to the height of the table. Yamcha was never REALLY tall, he stood about six foot two, with a decently built body and mid-back length jet black hair. He carried two scars on his face, one a cut long and deep that traveled from about the center of his forehead down over his right eye and onto his cheek. The other had taken the form of a slanted cross on his left cheek. But now all they are, are just scars, they used to mean something to him, but now, just burdens as a reminder of his past. "Can I take you order?" asked the waitress. She was what looked like to be in her mid-thirties, with dark brown hair that hung just below her shoulders. She wore a yellow dress that had little white flowers that looked like daisies, but Yamcha couldn't tell, for he lacked the green thumb knowledge. Her complexion was slightly tan, if not at all, and her green eyes shown like emeralds between the hair that hung down in her face. The name tag was a little crooked, but the letters on it were clear, it read "Suzie." "Yeah, you can," replied the dark haired man. "I'll have a cup of coffee and a chicken sandwich with nothing on it except lettuce. To go please." "I'll be right back with your order." Yamcha squirmed a little bit in the seat, reaching for his wallet, but made no attempt to stand up. He glanced down at the bag at his side once again, only this time he reached for the opening in the top of it. Once open he carefully looked inside, just to check on his sleeping friend. This time when Puar came into view, Yamcha took his hand and softly scratched the top of the cat's head, but not enough to stir him from his sleep. "Here's your order," the waitress said, as she approached the table. With a thud, she set the food onto the table, almost spilling the coffee. "Sorry 'bout that, I'm new at this," she explained. "That's ok," the man insisted, not showing any kind of harassment, or sarcasm, what so ever. "That'll be $4.83," she said. Yamcha quickly handed her a five dollar bill and two ones. "Thank you," she said graciously, and turned and headed on to another couple that had just sat down. Yamcha quickly stuffed the black leather wallet back into his pants' pocket and carefully picked up the old backpack and set it on the table. Then, he slid across the seat and proceeded to stand up. Once having done so, he reached for the bag again this time putting it over his right shoulder with his right and reaching for the food with the left. Once the bag was secured, he reached for the coffee cup that was still on the table. He cautiously wrapped his hands around the Styrofoam goblet, trying not to spill it's contents. Once his friend and his food were secured, he made his way to the door, not even bothering to look back. With great care, he pushed open the glass door and stepped outside into the cool night air. He inhaled deeply, remembering how dry and cool the air was here. He filled his lungs two or three times before proceeding beyond the steps of the diner. Next was to find a place to sleep, now that the food was taken care of. Yamcha continued his slow paced walk along the edge of the deserted highway. After only a few minutes of walking, he stumbled onto a small but formidable motel. The neon sign in the front bore the name, "The Evergreen Inn." No second thoughts went through Yamcha's mind as he strode across the highway and towards the office of the motel. The small building was about one third the length of the diner, and nearly as deep. The front was all done in brick and there were two windows, one on the left side of the door and one on the right. The door itself looked precisely cared for. It looked smooth and hard from a distance, but as the distance was eliminated by Yamcha's steps, he realized that the door wasn't even wood. It was made of fiber glass that had been broken and patched from what looks like several times. The inside of the office wasn't that much of a surprise as the door had been. There was a mid-stomach high counter with a black rotary phone on one end along with a stained and ragged looking phone book. Just beyond the counter the glow from a small television set was the only source of light in the room, other than the moonlight coming in the filthy windows. In front of the TV, sat a pudgy little man who look about forty years older than he should be. When he caught sight of the man walking in the door, he had jumped out of his seat and scurried up to the opposite side of the counter. "Would you like a room," the pudgy man asked. "Just one, for one night only," replied the man wearing the dusty black leather jacket. "We don't allow pets or parties," said the little man. "No problem," said the Desert Bandit. To Yamcha, Puar wasn't a pet, he was a friend. "Okay, you have room number seven, it's the seventh door on your right as you leave here," the man uttered as he handed the key to Yamcha. The key was just like any other key, except it had a red oval shaped tag attached to it, with the number seven imprinted on it in gold. Yamcha slowly ran his thumb over the indent of the number, as he turned and walked out of the room. The room was exactly seven doors down, just like the man had said. Once inside, Yamcha set his pack on the bed and the food and coffee on the night stand. He then headed over to the big window, next to the door and closed it tightly, making sure no sunlight would come in, in the morning. He then turned and went back over to the nightstand. Yamcha sat heavily on the bed, making the springs squeal under the pressure. He reached over to the nightstand and flipped on the lamp that was there. Then he made his way for the bag which held the chicken and lettuce sandwich. Taking the sandwich out, he opened the wrapper, and held it for a moment feeling the heat still radiating from the meat inside. Once the sandwich had been removed from the wrapper, he then, proceeded to take the chicken fillet out and set it on the wrapper, for Puar when he wakes up. Having that done, he pushed the sandwich back together and began eating the snack in quick big bites. When the sandwich was finished, he reached for the backpack that was still laying on the squeaking bed. He carefully dragged it over next to him, and reached inside to wake the small cat. Yamcha gently wrapped his fingers around the cat's midsection and pulled the sleeping cat out from the darkness. "Puar wake up," Yamcha said softly to the sleeping feline. With a great yawn, Puar opened his eyes and looked around. "Where are we, Yamcha?" asked the confused cat. "We are in a motel for tonight, but look I got you something to eat," Yamcha said as he reached for the chicken that still lay in the wrapper. He then set Puar down on the bed as he opened the wrapper to reveal the sweet white meat that Puar had always loved. "Thanks, Yamcha!" exclaimed the small feline. Puar then walked over to the chicken fillet and proceeded in taking the food into his mouth and tearing little pieces off with his front incisors. When the meal was over and the coffee had been drunk, Yamcha set Puar down on the bed and covered his friend up with the blanket from the bed and whispered, "Good night old friend." The Desert Bandit then turned and walked back to the window, and sat down in the lone chair in the room. He propped his feet on the heater and closed his eyes to begin a night of peace and quiet. * * * KA-BOOM! The ground shook with magnificent vibrations and unearthly sound as Yamcha was thrown back into the ground and twitched slightly via the immense pain that was now fresh once again. The right side of Yamcha's upper torso, face, and neck were now starting to swell and heat could be felt emanating from the wounded area. With great effort, he was able to slowly regain his footing and eventually able to stand. Now on his feet, the wounded Yamcha had another fear to worry about and it was headed straight for him, knowing what he must do and that he didn't want to do. Heading in Yamcha's direction was one of the most tremendous Ki blast anyone had ever seen, was now on a collision corse with the wounded combatant. With his hands at his side, Yamcha braced for impact, but thought better of it and decided to give Gokou a taste of his own medicine. Just before the great ball of energy collided with him, he reached out with unfeeling hands, commenced plucking the energy out of the air, and just as fast as it had come, it was hurled in the opposite direction, sending fear through the other titan's veins. Using his lightening quick reflexes, Gokou was able to dodge the oncoming blast with ease. Once again drawing energy into his body, Gokou's rage built and erupted in one enormous change. The jet black hair that had once covered his head was now transformed into a brilliant shade of gold. The ruby colored fur that had once covered parts of his chest were now receeding leaving the skin rugged and red. The Saiyan's tail had at once double in length and instantly metamorphosed into the exact color of his glistening hair. When the sun glinted off the fur, it send streams of light scattering across the ground and nearby objects, like some great prism. *** It was all Yamcha could do to open his eyes, for the light was blinding. When he was able to partially open his eyes, he watched closely as Gokou changed into something that was almost unreal, almost mythological.. As he changed, Yamcha stepped back, almost stumbling over a mound of sand that had built itself up around the small crater where Yamcha had crawled out of. At last Yamcha realized that he was doomed, unless Gokou decided to have a little mercy on his soul. If he did not, then this was the last time that he would ever glimpse at the brilliance of the sun, or smell a rose, or even feel the wind blowing through his hair. Ultimately, he had accepted that he would probably die. With his recognition of his approaching demise, a new sense of pride washed over the ragged warrior. This pride was comforting, yet, illusive. Then, as quick as he had felt these emotions, they were gone. Leaving Yamcha a desolate and barren shell of a Saiyan, or half-Saiyan. *** Since the transformation, Gokou had been able to sense Yamcha's emotions, even experience them, but now, there was nothing, just emptiness that had filled the Desert Bandit's mind. No feelings of remorse, or quilt, not even fear. This was almost enough to send Gokou into a state of shock, but did not. It only encouraged him to fight, and fight he will. Sensing his opportunity, Gokou charged at him with every ounce of strength, pulsing through his blood. "But, what's this?" Gokou thought as Yamcha side- stepped the charging Saiyan. *** "Now's my chance," Yamcha said to himself as if trying to encourage himself to attack. Extending his arms, he caught Gokou's right arm in his own and began to bring his left arm around to complete the old wrestling maneuver. With both warriors arms entwined, Gokou lept into the air with such force that the sound barrier was shattered in an instant. Bringing blood from Yamcha's ears, which flowed down his jaw line and created a red stain on Gokou's back that dripped freely down to the disappearing Earth below. *** When Gokou reached part of the atmosphere where the air was just getting thin, he flipped his back completely parallel to the Earth, and began an almost light speed fall, causing Yamcha to release and to try to leap clear of the all too soon impact. Sensing Yamcha's sudden movements, Gokou reached out and snared Yamcha about the elbow and flung his body to the waiting ground below, like a child would do to a hated toy. The ground shook and the sands shifted under the tremendous weight that was thrust upon them. A cloud of dust formed and momentarily blocked out the sun, but soon began to dissipate. When the dust could be seen through with little effort, did Gokou strike, like a rattlesnake to it's prey. Although on foot, he moved as fast as lightning and was now heading again in Yamcha's direction. *** "Gokou, NO!!" Yamcha screamed as the chair fell backwards. The chair and occupant careened towards the ground and collided with an earsplitting thud. Yamcha grimaced in pain as the chair broke into several wooden slivers as it collided with the floor. One of these slivers flew back towards the bed and nearly missed Puar who had just awoken but was still on the bed. Yamcha was now getting to his feet while clinging onto the edge of the bed with one hand and holding his back with the other. Small rivulets of blood had now formed on his back and were soaking through his white t-shirt, where the chair had splintered and broke. He now removed the blood soaked shirt and went into the bathroom to get a towel, to soak up the blood. Gently hanging the towel across his back he held it there and could feel the heat from the blood that now lay on the towel. Without even looking Yamcha tossed the towel back into the bathroom, in no definate direction. He walked calmly back to the backpack that now lay on the floor next to the bed. He took hold of the straps and set it on the bed and unzipped the front outer pocket and removed a black shirt that bore that "oh, so familiar," symbol of Capsule Corp, on the back. Three white C's one placed inside the other, progessively getting smaller make up the symbol of Yamcha's former work place. But that was behind him now and it brought him to tears everytime he remember what had happened back then. "Come'n Puar," Yamcha said as he put his slid his leather jacket over his shoulders. Puar quietly hopped off the bed and climbed into the pack that now lay against the side of the bed. Carefully Yamcha picked up the pack and slowly slid it onto his right shoulder. He turned slowly, trying not to hurt Puar had headed silently twoards the door. His hand reached for the doorknob and felt the cold brass under his fingers for just a moment, then turned the knob, pushed, and stepped out into the blinding light of the early morning horizon. As he headed for the office of the motel, his feet scuffed the ground as he walked which stirred up little dust clouds around his feet. Even thought the air was dry and hot, the bar that was supposed to be a handle was cold and clamy. Yamcha soon found out why. The inside of the office was air conditioned and the setting was cold, not any type of cold either ARTIC cold. Chills swept across the small office in tiny waves. Yamcha shivered as he walked up to the desk. He stood there awkwardly as he waited for the little man to come and tell him the price for the room. Yamcha would've placed his hands upon the counter, but for fear of frostbite, he kept them at his sides. "That'll be forty-five sixty-three," said the aging man. "Here ya go." Yamcha handed the small man a ten dollar bill underneath a fifty. When the man noticed, Yamcha was already outside on his way back to the diner. "That'll cover your stay too," Yamcha said as he scratched Puar's head. While they walked across the dusty road towards the diner. 


End file.
